As described in WO 2012/177337, there are two major crosslinking mechanisms for acrylic adhesives: free-radical copolymerization of multifunctional ethylenically unsaturated groups with the other monomers, and covalent or ionic crosslinking through the functional monomers, such as acrylic acid. Another method is the use of UV crosslinkers, such as copolymerizable benzophenones or post-added photocrosslinkers, such as multifunctional benzophenones and triazines. In the past, a variety of different materials have been used as crosslinking agents, e.g., polyfunctional acrylates, acetophenones, benzophenones, and triazines. The foregoing crosslinking agents, however, possess certain drawbacks which include one or more of the following: high volatility; incompatibility with certain polymer systems; generation of undesirable color; requirement of a separate photoactive compound to initiate the crosslinking reaction; and high sensitivity to oxygen. A particular issue for the electronics industry and other applications in which PSAs contact a metal surface is the generation of corrosive by-products and the generation of undesirable color.